Secrets:: Part 1 The Begining!!
by MadHatter81185
Summary: It is 5th year and a new student has Join Hogwarts. People don’t know anything about this guy and his past. His Name is Zander Penndragon, and he is a new in the house of the Gryffindor. He teams up with Harry, Hermione, Ron and also a new comer named Z
1. Secrets:: Part 1 The Begining

Author Note:: Hello everyone, now this story does get better believe me.. It's slow at the beginning but it gets very fast, scary, and suspenseful. And I hope you enjoy it! Please there maybe a few mess-ups here and there, but there should not be too much. Now my editors have not edited this Part, but the other part has been. Also please do not try to Flame me too much on the review, but do tell the truth! But enjoy the story!   
Preview of the story:: It is 5th year and a new student has Join Hogwarts. People don't know anything about this guy and his past. His Name is Zander Penndragon, and he is a new in the house of the Gryffindor. He teams up with Harry, Hermione, Ron and also a new comer named Zoey Blake... just like Zander ... she hardly know anything about her past... and now is also has join Hogwarts, but she is in the Slytherin house. The 5 of them join together to solve who has been leaving messages such as " I want what is mine" or " I am HERE" and " Welcome Home Zoey!!" And in the end some one could get hurt. Some Questions arise in this story ... like " Who are these two new kids" " Is Zander evil?" and " Did he attack Snape" these questions and more.. with the answers in the story SECRETS!!   
Disclamer:: All People from the Harry Potter Books etc. belong to J. K. Rowling all rights belong to her. Zoey Blake created Zoey Jacobs and Zackery A. Yarborough created Zander Penndragon.   
SECRETS   
Part 1   
Story By:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author::: Zoey Jacobs   
  
  
:::At Kings Cross through the noise and movement of muggles getting on or off a train, Zander can finally see the three people that he has been waiting to meet ever sent Draco came home complaining about them. Hermione Granger a very curly hair girl, Ron Weasley hair as bright as a new lit fire burning red, and last Harry Potter. You could never mistake him for someone else, with his dark black very messy hair that is covering a very thin scar of a lighting blot. Zander can see all of them around there trunk and other stuff that they brought with them::   
  
:: He appears right next to them as they are talking, they don't notice him until his cat Cally a black cat with white one her paws, like gloves. She meow like she was saying hello for Zander::   
  
Zander:: Hello, I' am Zander and this is Cally my cat she's very smart:: he pets her as she moves her tall in delight, on top of his two trunks:::   
  
Cally:: meow!!   
  
Harry:: well hello... um well this is...::: Zander interrupts him before he can introduce them:::   
  
Zander::: Your Harry Potter, Your Ron Weasley, and you must be the lovely Hermione Granger:: kiss her hand::   
:: she blushes::   
  
All three::: hello.   
  
Hermione:: hello you:: looking at Cally:: I must introduce you to Cookers napes.   
  
Cally::meow!! meow!!:: like she understand what she said..::   
  
Zander:: hehehe!!:: looks at his pocket watch::   
  
:: The others just started at him wondering why they have never ever met him before. They watch him like they were studying notes in Snape's class. Their eyes went down his body studying him. He had brown golden hair that was very short, down to his dark sky blue eyes, he was wearing a trench coat black, a Black tight t-shirt , and black pants under his trench coat:::   
  
Zander:: well we better be going or well have to fly to Hogwarts.   
  
Ron:: Yes let hurry up :: thinking of the time they flew his dad flying car two years ago::   
  
:: Zander and Hermione went in first and then Ron and Harry to platform nine & three quarters. As they enter the noise from the station change from talking and point muggles to meowing cat, hooting owls, wizards and witches talking load over the noise that the Hogwarts train was making::   
  
Zander:: wow!! I never expected this.   
  
Harry:: what did you expected a regular muggle train.   
  
:: The train blows two times::   
:: A tall man with sea green robes on with moon shape glasses and hardly no hair and the hair that he did have was dark black that was under a top hat::   
  
Tall man:: ALLLLLL aboard:: he pulled out his pocket watch:: Hogwarts Train all going go.. All who are staying stand back.:: And on that note the man disappeared from sight and the four of them entered the train looking for a compartment to stay in::   
  
:: Soon they enter a compartment but there was someone in it. It was a very pretty girl, with her Hogwarts robes on all ready. She has Black/ Blue long hair that was blocking her face from the side from view. She was slim and tall, same height as Zander it looked like. She is looking down, kind of sad::   
  
Zander:: oh sorry we can always find another compartment!?!   
:: They start to leave::   
Zoey:: Oh it is ok....... you can stay!:: She said this like she wanted some company:   
  
Harry:: Oh thanks...   
  
: They enter and soon are sitting down are eating ever flavor beans, pumpkin pastries, and chocolate frogs when Zander starts to introduce them::   
  
Zoey:: oh I am so sorry I didn't even introduce myself.... how rude.... my name is Zoey Blake and you are?   
  
Zander:: this is Harry Potter :: points to Harry:::   
Zander:: This is---:: points to Ron::   
  
Ron:: Weasley.... Ron Weasley charmed really::: kiss her hand::   
::::she blushes as herm glares at him and then rolls her eyes::   
  
Zander:: oh... and this is the lovely Hermione Grander.   
  
Zander:: and last the one and only me, Zander.   
  
Ron:: so why haven't we ever seen you guys around before.   
  
Zoey:: Well I use to go to Durmstang I saw you guys last year. You were so brave with those merpeople.   
::Ron Turn a light shade of pink::   
  
Zander:: I have been home schooling bye my foster family. I have never seen you, but my foster family always talks about you guys, special my foster brother it always Harry this Harry get that and RON RON RON....and of coarse Herm I think He likes you ::he laughs::   
  
Ron:: They sound Familiar.... Hmmmmmmmmm   
Herm:: Who is your Foster family??:: Think she already knows who they are::   
  
Zander:::..... The Malfoy's   
:: There mouths drop to the floor:::   
Zander:: Oh I see you know him....   
:: At that moment Draco Malfoy and his only two real friends, Crabbe and Goyle enter their compartment::   
  
Draco:: Close your mouth Ron your going to bring in more flies in.   
  
Zander:: Oh shut you mouth Draco, he did nothing to you.   
  
:: Draco looks at Zander kind of afraid, then he looks over to Zoey::   
  
Draco:: oh you must be the other one--   
::: He stops:::   
  
Harry:: what?   
:: Draco glares::   
  
Draco:: see you around brother.......ahahahaahahahaha   
::he and Crabbe and Goyle walk backwards and the door shuts and he stops laughing:::   
Zander:: Ugh I hate it when he does that ::yells after him:: I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER WERE NOT EVEN SAME BLOOD!!!....ugh   
  
Harry:: what was he talking about   
:: No one answers.... so they got off the subject and the rest of the time they told Zander and Zoey about Hogwarts. Hermione had pulled out her Hogwarts History book and looked many things up to tell them. And soon they had finish there candy and treats and now they are in their Hogwarts Robes::   
  
  
Zoey:: Hey look you can see Hogwarts right over those trees over there.   
  
  
:::Soon Hogwarts towers started to appear over a twisted forest. Hogwarts Glowed brighter than ever in ever window a candlelight glowed throw them. It was a wonderful site to see::   
  
Herm:: It looked more marvelous then ever.   
  
Harry:: To bad it is raining   
  
:::: Suddenly with a jerk told them that the train had stopped::   
  
Ron:: Yes, We're here!!   
  
:: In about ten min. they were all out side standing in the rain together. Neville is running around trying to find his toad Trevor, Fred and George are light magic fireworks, Hagrid is trying to collect all the little 1st years, and others are trying to keep dry::   
  
Zoey:: Hey do you mind if I hang out with you guys.   
  
Four of them:: sure we don't mind.   
  
:: soon there are no other 1st years left and they are gone crossing the lake::   
  
Herm:: I wonder what are taking us to Hogwarts   
  
Zoey:: well scenes we might be here for a while, Herm do you mind if introduce me to some of your Friends.   
  
Herm:: sure:: grabs Zoey by the arm and pulls her towards Lavender::   
  
::But soon the sound of couches and horses meet there ears meaning that they would be taken to Hogwarts now out of the rain:::   
:: they look down the rode nobody was there:::   
::They looked up and tons of Couches suddenly landing in front of them. With a bright beautiful flying silver horses pulling each couch. And the couches where marvelous with jewels in crested and the Hogwarts crest in gold on it::   
  
Harry:: wow!!   
  
:: All the students were in amazement::   
Draco:: oh I see they got these special couches for the famous Harry Potter....what no Red Carpet!!   
::: Everyone ignores him but the Slytherins were the only ones laughing::   
  
:: Zander, Ron, Harry, and Neville enter a couch together::   
  
:: Soon they zoom off in to the sky with the rain hitting the couches like baseballs. The ride was like nothing they have never had done before scents Harry had rode Buckbeak. But this was better. It was almost like riding a muggle roller coaster, but for Neville he was about to throw up. Soon they landed gentle onto the front lawn of Hogwarts::   
:: End Of Part One:::   
  
Preview Part 2 the Great Hall/ Dream:: Zander and Zoey are place in to their Houses, and later that night Zander has a dream! 


	2. Secrets:: Part 2 The Great Hall/ The Dre...

Author's Note:: Well this is the 2nd part I hope you will like it..ENJOY!!  
  
Disclamer:: All People from the Harry Potter Books etc. belong to J. K. Rowling all rights belong to her. Zoey created Zoey Jacobs and Zackery A. Yarborough created Zander Penndragon! Please do not STEAL our WORK!!.  
  
Secrets   
Part 2::The Great Hall/Dream  
Story By: Zackery A. Yarborough,  
Supporting Author: Zoey  
Editor: Ana Daily  
Harry Potter etc. ideas belong to:: J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
::Harry, Ron, and Zander enter the Great Hall, where all the teachers are positioned up at the Staff Table.::  
Harry: Zander, we have to go sit at our House table. Good luck!!  
  
Ron: We hope to see you in Gryffindor!  
::Harry, Ron and Neville join the rest of the Gryffindors at their table. Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione.::  
Hermione: Hey, did you guys know that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has an assistant? I wonder who it could be?  
::By this time Zander has joined Zoey up at the Staff table next to Professor Dumbledore.::  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome, Welcome everyone! What with the weather all acting like this, you all missed the Sorting of the new first years. But on tonight's agenda is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is Professor Lupin!! :: Everyone but the Slytherins looked cheerful about this:: And his assistant is Mr. Zander Penndragon, he is a new Gryffindor 5th Year, and Miss Zoey Blake, a new Slytherin 5th Year. :: the two of them join their houses::  
  
Harry: he whispers to Ron:: I thought he would be a Slytherin.  
  
Ron: Too bad she is. Looks at Zoey.  
After everyone has finished clapping, Dumbledore continues.  
Dumbledore: Now, since we are going to need new Prefects, our new ones shall be.. Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor,   
All but the Slytherins, excluding Zoey, clap.  
Dumbledore:: and from Slytherin, Mr. Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ron: Over the noise to Harry and Zander Great, just Great! Now we have the two of them controlling our lives!   
:: They all laugh. But their smiles turned to frowns when Draco walked past them flashing his prefect badge::  
Harry: I wonder how Malfoy got to be Prefect! He's not a good student, and he never follows the rules!!   
  
Ron: On word SNAPE! :: He looks up at the staff table and sees Snape glaring strait at them, with his dark black beetle eyes ::  
  
Harry: I guess Snape thinks that if Malfoy is Prefect then he has someone better to watch us.  
  
Ron: Humm.  
:: Hermione returns bright red in the cheeks. Once the clapping dies down Dumbledore began again::  
Dumbledore: As usually, the Dark forest is strictly forbidden. Well, I think that's all. Let's all live happily ever after, forever!   
  
::And on that note big Huge turkeys and tons of other magical foods had appeared, upon their plates::  
:: Ron turn towards Zoey::  
  
Zoey:: Mouths:: Can we still be friends?  
  
::Ron smiles and shacks his head yes!. He then turned back around once she had smiled back. Hermione was now explaining very fast to Zander about S.P.E.W. What was scary was Zander was actually interested::  
  
Ron: Oh great! You should have warned me! I could have gotten a pillow!...She's going to bore us...Run for the Hill!...  
  
Hermione: Ron, you don't have to listen, you know!  
  
Ron: Who said I wanted to listen?  
  
Hermione: Grr! House elves have rights-  
  
Ron: Bah, bah, bah!!  
Hermione:: Grr! ...RON ! Be quit!...you can be so immature some times  
Ron:: yes I know ! Thank you!! :: He laughs and Hermione rolls her eyes and then a turn back to Zander and continues to explain.::  
:: Soon Dumbledore appear and waved his hands and the dinner food disappears from site::  
Dumbledore: Prefects, please take your students to their dorms and report back here! Professors too please, thank you!  
  
:: And then the House tables were empty and the Great Hall doors were jammed with students going through! But soon Zander got into the common, then up to his bed, and was to tired like the rest to change cloths. So instead he feel asleep in there beds::  
  
// Zander's dream//  
  
::Their pitch darks were Zander was standing. Wind blew around him it felt like some one was breathing on him.   
Voice: Ha ha ha ha! Well, well, Zander it is now...you've changed a great deal from the last time I saw you. You look so old. Ha ha ha!  
:: then in front of him too bright red snake like eyes appear in front of him::   
Voice: I...AM...BACK! HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
:: He then jerks awake and his skin is hot and wet. The laughing continues deep inside the back of his head. And then suddenly in the corner close to his bed two bright red eyes appear in the shadows::  
Zander: AHHH!  
  
  
::End of Part Two::  
  
  
Well I hope you all enjoy this one!!  
Preview for Part 3 Snapes Class(( Its going to be long part sorry)):: Its Slytherins and Gryffindors frist Class of Potions, Hmmmmmmm things could happen.   
Well anyway.. I must be going now but I hope you all review this story, try not to be to harsh BUT do tell the truth! Until next time Pleasant Dreams!  
  



	3. Secrets:: Part 3 Snape's Class

Authors Note:: Well Um this is part 3. Sorry for it being really LONG.   
But when I first wrote it, it was two parts, so I just combined them. Oh and   
sorry I forgot to mention that this is all in RPG form, if you didn't notice   
already! Sorry once again. And enjoy reading!  
Disclaimer:: All rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Her publishing   
companies and the WB!. Zoey Blake belongs to Zoey Jacobs, and Zander   
Penndragon belongs to Zackery Yarborough!  
  
Secrets   
Part 3 :: Snape's Class  
  
Main author:: Zackery Yarborough   
Supporting author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editor:: Ana Daily   
Harry Potter etc. idea:: J.K. Rowling  
  
Zander:: Who's there!!  
:: No Answers::  
  
:: He whips out his wand and yell lumos he shakes a little with fear but hold his wand   
tight::   
:: the light from his wand makes the room glow and see that it was just Cally::  
  
Cally:: meows:: she looks at him like what a nut bar:: she jumps on the bed and craws   
next to him and falls asleep.::   
  
:: Zander soon decided not to worry about it and put his wand away and feel back   
asleep::  
:: The weeks melted away they had so far all there classes but Snape's ...for some   
reason Snape decided to have his classes starting the week of Halloween. And between   
the times he was gone some where none of the students knew. But ever one thought   
maybe he had run out of items or need new robes or some other excuse. When anyone   
would ask one of the other Professors were he had gone they just change the subject   
and say you need to be in class or your common room. But no one hardly care accept   
Slytherin and for some reason Zoey was very sad that he had left. But now that it   
was Monday of October the 23 and it was 7 days before Halloween and they have   
there first Snape's class.::  
  
  
:: Zander wakes up when he sees a bit of sun light coming through his four poster bed   
curtains::  
  
::He yawns then stretches and looks towards Cally at the foot of his bed look like she   
had just woken up too:::   
  
::She stretches and yawns::  
Zander:: It looks like you sleep good ::she meows and rubes her head along his legs::   
  
Zander:: I keep on having that dream man I wonder what it means   
  
Cally:: Meow ::And now is giving her self a bath::   
  
:: Zander look over at Harry :::  
  
Zander:: Sleepy head :::throws a pillow at him::   
  
Zander:: WAKE UP!!, potter get up!   
  
Harry:: NO you feed you own son.... he is fat...I swear that pig is still eating to   
much food.  
: Thought he must be talking in his sleep. That must be the Dursleys that Harry is   
talking about, and there fat son Dudley::  
Zander:: HARRY!!   
  
Harry:: I am telling you he is the size of a mini VAN if he gets any more bigger he'll   
be the size of a killer whale baby and when he goes out side they be screaming ahhhhh   
he going to eat us all.....   
  
Zander:::: wake up! :: Try's not laughing his sides start hurting::   
  
  
Harry:: I am telling you..... If you just keep that pigs tail on his butt then you just   
paint him pink then you wonted need to waste the money on a big fat costume for   
Halloween. Better yet don't let him out on Halloween by the time he finish all his   
candy he wont be even able to sit in one chair you have to get two one for each butt   
cheek.   
  
::Zander and ever one else in the room fall on the floor laughing. Zander throws   
another pillow at Harry::  
  
Zander:: Wake ---Up:: says in between laughs::   
  
:: Harry jerks up::  
  
Harry:: was I talking in my sleep again ::laughs:: well he is fat..   
  
  
:: Harry looks over at Ron's bed .....Empty even made. Harry thought he forgot to   
put his glasses one, but they were on, It was amazing Ron made his bed.::  
  
  
Harry:: Did Ron even come in last night or am I seeing things..  
  
  
Zander:: Nether he came in but he made his bed....he left early saw him leave he was   
all dress up nice. And I ask him where he was going and he said out with Zoey for   
Breakfast...   
  
  
Harry:: awwwww isn't that cute :: laughs::  
  
  
Zander:: Get dress:: He throws Harry's robes at him::   
  
::Zander had already gotten dress with a wave of his wand::  
  
Harry:: ok ok gosh   
  
  
  
:: Soon they get their school stuff and dressed and are out in the common were   
Hermione is waiting with for them::   
  
  
Hermione:: where's Ron.....   
  
  
Zander and Harry:: Lover Boy is with Zoey...  
:: they both make kisses faces::  
Zander:: Kisses kisses :: he laughs::   
  
  
Herm:: You know how bad that is she a Slytherin and he is a Gryffindor it could start   
up a hold big fight between us....it be like Romeo and Juliet story.......   
  
  
Harry :: Who....   
  
Hermione:: Really don't you ever read....   
  
  
Zander:: I think Herm got a crush for Ron   
  
  
Hermione:: no I don't like him....I was just stating a fact that -- that it could   
happen.....and besides I like someone else...   
  
Harry:: WHO!!   
  
:: Hermione moves towards the door::  
  
Herm:: None of you business.....::she leaves out towards the great hall:::   
  
  
Zander:: Well I guess we better head for breakfast......   
  
  
:: Meanwhile in front of the Great Hall Ron was talking with Zoey::  
  
Ron: Well, as you know Zoey, there will be a Ball on Halloween, and I was   
wondering...I was wondering if you would like to go with me...  
  
:: In response to that she had given him a light kiss on the cheek.::   
  
Zoey: Yes, I would love too!   
  
:: Harry, Zander, and Hermione came up surprisingly behind him::   
  
Harry: Aww, how cute...  
  
Zoey:: I'll talk with you later Ron! Bye! :: She smiles::  
  
:: Zoey then left for the Slytherin table inside the Great Hall::  
  
Hermione: Ron what are you thinking?!? She is a Slytherin, and you're a   
Gryffindor! Honestly, something bad is going to happen because of this! This is not   
good...   
  
Ron: Hermione, do I tell you whom I want you to go out with...?   
  
Hermione: Actually, yes just last-   
  
Ron: That doesn't count! Honestly, what do you really think will happen? What, You-  
Know-Who would burst in and kill me right now on the spot, and then kills everyone   
else!!   
  
Hermione: It could happen...   
  
Ron: Oh brother   
:: As they sat down and began eating at the Gryffindor table as Harry look down at   
his planner for the day.::  
Harry: We have Snape's class! Gosh, I wonder what he has in store for us today.  
  
::: That morning their breakfast a very quite with Hermione and Ron not talking one   
word to one another. Soon after when they had finish they had left towards Snape's   
class deep under Hogwarts.::  
  
:: They all reach Snape's Class, and upon entering Ron winks at Zoey. And once the   
bell had rang Snape appears out of no where::  
  
Snape: Late! SIT!   
  
:: They sit in their seats. Snape takes Roll fast, and does not even glares at anyone   
as he does it. Once he finishes he looks up and sees Ron picking up a note, which Zoey   
dropped earlier next to Ron's desk. Ron begins to pick it up.::   
  
  
Snape: Weasley, what are you doing?   
  
  
Ron: Just...picking up this trash here...   
  
  
Snape: Oh I see. You like to pick up trash just like you father likes picking up after   
muggles. Let me see it.  
  
:: Ron hands him the note, still glaring at him. Snape begins to read it… and soon   
finishes. He looks over at Zoey and back at Ron. He then took a breath, and ignores   
the note by just placing it on to his desk.::   
  
  
Snape: Now class, we will be beginning a new lesson on a potion that is very hard. It   
is-  
  
::He stops as he sees yet another note suddenly appear. Ron makes a grab for it, but   
Snape gets to it first.::  
  
  
Snape:: Weasley, if you continue to disrupt my class then I shall put you in more   
trouble then you can hardly believe possible. Five points from Gryffindor! :: He   
stares at Ron with his cold black beetle eyes of his.::  
  
:: Zander burst out of his chair::  
  
  
Zander: That's not fair! He was only picking up trash off the floor!  
:: Snape gets even madder then he was before::  
  
Snape: SIT DOWN YOU! 5 More points from Gryffindor! And you, Weasley, you   
shall be picking up every piece of trash in this school! Do I make myself clear?!?   
  
:: Suddenly Zoey stands up and says in a clam voice::  
  
Zoey: Sir, I gave him that. He should not get in trouble for my actions...   
  
Snape: more clam now:: This is not your fault, Zoey, please sit down.   
  
Zoey: It IS! Please Professor, it's my fault.   
  
  
Snape: in a shocking manner he says:: Zoey I want to see you after class.:: She and   
Zander took their seats:: Now, WHAT are all you looking at? Get out your stuff and   
start copying notes! Or do I need to take any more points away?  
  
:: Everyone pulls out their stuff and starts to write down the work on the board.   
Gryffindor had lost more points already than they had ever lost before. And it was   
just enough to put them in dead last. Snape had taken 30 from Hermione for being too   
smart, 40 from Harry because he had called Draco an Ugly Bat, a Spoil Brat, and a   
Pea head, 20 from Zander because he had yelled at Snape, and 50 from Ron- 10   
points off every time he even looked at Zoey. The time in Snape's class seemed to go   
on forever, but, finally, they got let out::  
  
:: Once everyone had left, Zoey goes up to Snape's desk. Snape didn't look up for a   
few minutes after he had finish reviewing the two notes.::  
  
Snape: What is this? What are you doing?   
  
  
Zoey: Those notes are to Ron, from me.   
  
  
Snape: What do you think your playing at? He is a Gryffindor, you are a Slytherin!   
It cannot work...You should be going out with a Slytherin boy like Draco.   
  
  
Zoey: I do not need you to tell me who I can and whom I can't go out with!!   
  
  
Snape: If I see you with him at that Ball you will mess up everything! Fights will break   
out between Slytherin and Gryffindor!   
  
  
Zoey: I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM GOING TO THE BALL WITH HIM!   
  
  
:: Big huge tears fell down her face as she ran out of the classroom.::  
  
  
::End of Part Three::  
Yes yes yes I know it is a bit long… I am very very sorry for that. And just to tell   
you Part 4 is a little bit long as well. And Part 5 is to.. But the rest are nice and   
short, but part 9 is a little bit longer because they have to explain a lot!  
Preview:: Part 4 Snape is Attacked/ Dumbledore's Office :: Snape of coarse is   
attacked and Zander gets blame for it…. Is he Evil!!  
Until Next time Pleasant Dreams!!  
  
  



	4. Secrets:: Part 4 Snape' Class

Author Note:: Ok Well I hope you enjoy this one!! Its starting to give that little twist to the whole story! This IS PG-13 story!  
  
Disclamer:: All People from the Harry Potter Books etc. belong to J. K. Rowling all rights belong to her. Zoey Blake created Zoey Jacobs and Zackery A. Yarborough created Zander Penndragon.  
  
Secrets  
  
Part 4:: Snape is Attacked/ Dumbledore's Office  
  
Main Author: Zackery A. Yarborough  
Supporting Author: Zoey Jacobs  
Editor: Ana Daily  
Harry Potter ideas, etc.: J. K. Rowling  
  
  
:: The rest of the day went quite fast.. Now the Great Hall was filled once more with the sounds of students and professors. And much chattering from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zander, they are talking about how bad Snape is getting!.::  
  
Hermione: If he says one more time that I'm to smart, or that I am a pest, POW!! Bang!! Right in the kisser!  
  
:: They all laugh::  
  
Zander: Speaking of Snape, where is he? He's not at the staff table.  
  
:: They all look around, looking for Snape. Except Ron, he was looking at something more important to him...Zoey. Who has tear stained cheeks, and she was looking at her dinner plate, which was not touch. She looked like she could burst out again at any moment, and begin crying again.::  
  
Ron: Grrr... that Snape! He made her cry!! Where is he? I'm going to kill him! Oh look, now she's leaving to go to the bathroom and cry her heart out! Just great! Grrr... that just makes me boil!   
:: He burst out of his seat and leaves the Great Hall mumbling " I am going to KILL him!!''::  
Harry: Where is he off to?  
  
Fred: Hey, when you got to go, you got to go!! :: He chuckles a bit::  
Hermione: That's not funny... he could get killed! Or even worse, expelled!  
  
Fred: How is being expelled worse then being killed?  
  
Zander: I am going after him to see if I can talk some sense into him, before he hurts himself...  
  
:: He leaves before Hermione can come up with something to stop him, but not a moment later a long ear piercing scream could be head. It was...::  
  
Hermione and Harry: Snape! Ron's killed him!!  
  
:: Before anyone could move, Hermione and Harry zoomed out of the Great Hall. They had gotten to the scene, they were to late, Zander was standing there with his eyes red and snakelike, with his wand tightly clenched in his hand. On the floor under him was the body of Professor Snape, out cold.::  
  
Hermione: Zander, what have you done?!   
:: But before she could say anything more, Peeves appeared and started to sing a little tune.::  
Peeves: Oh what have you done? Killing off teachers, and you think it's all great fun! Who next, Harry Potter... EVERYONE RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!   
  
:: He began to bounce around singing his little song, laughing and then finally disappearing through a wall. Zander started to say something but it was to late. Students and Prefects had already begun to gather around him and Snape. Suddenly something happen right then and there that Zander feared even more than punishment.::  
  
::IT had seemed time had slowed down, as Zoey had burst out of the bathroom. She was in shocked; she looked at him, then at Snape, then back at him. And soon time had return to its normal speed, as she yelled over everyone else.::  
  
Zoey: Why? WHY?!?!?! Did you do this? Did you?! Who did this?!?! :: She walked over to Snape's body sat down and she whispered to Snape as she looked in to his petrified eyes::  
  
Zoey:: I am Sorry...  
  
:: Yet again, Zander was unable to answer because the moment that he started, blue sparks shooting into the air interrupted him. It was Dumbledore and the rest of the professors behind him.::  
Dumbledore: Quiet down now... Hagrid, please help Professor Snape to the Hospital wing, and then join me in my office. Also, could the other Professors please join me in my office... Zander come with me.  
  
:: Hagrid dragged Snape off towards the Hospital Wing while the other Professors left to go to Dumbledore's office.::  
  
Dumbledore:: Head Boy and Head Girl, please help the Prefects get the other students into the Great Hall and please wait there until a Professor returns.   
:: As he and Zander left, Zander heard a 5th year boy. It was Draco talking to a bunch of Slytherins.::  
  
Draco:: What is it with Dumbledore he knows Zander didn't do it so why bother take him to his office. He should be taking that Zoey instead of him she was the one that-  
  
:: But then Zander couldn't hear them any more once they had gone down a different hallway. Zander did not feel good about this... With Dumbledore being so quiet about this.... Something just did not feel right about it. But soon they had entered his office, and all of the other Professors all around the room glaring at Zander. By now Zander's eyes had turned back to normal and he had put his wand away. Dumbledore pointed to the chair in front of his desk and motioned for Zander to sit.::  
  
  
Dumbledore: Now, before I start asking you questions, Hagrid could you please go tell the Prefects to escort their House students back to their common rooms, then join the other Professors in the search of the castle.   
:: Everyone left, leaving Zander alone with Dumbledore.::  
  
Dumbledore: Now did you-   
:: He then was interrupted by all of a sudden someone had burst in through the door. It was Hagrid, almost out of breath.::  
  
Hagrid: Head... master.... Ron...Weasley is...gone...:: takes a deep breath:: and... there is bloody... writing on the wall of the... Great Hall doors... it says...  
  
  
I WANT WHAT BELONGS TO ME!!  
  
  
:: Hagrid took a deep breath that felt like a huge vacuum clearer. Dumbledore sat as calmly as he could, stood, and then spoke, looking over his half-moon shaped glasses.::  
  
  
  
Dumbledore:: Hagrid, please make sure that all the students are safe in there rooms and make sure the Head of their Houses are standing at guard. You go join the rest of the Professors in a search of the castle, I shall join you soon. And please have Flitch clean the red letters off the doors; we don't need students seeing that every morning, now do we?  
  
:: He chuckles a little::  
  
  
Hagrid:: Smirks and then chuckles a little as well:: Yes, Headmaster. :: He leaves. ::  
  
  
Dumbledore:: Now where was I?..:: He sits back down:: Oh yes. Now, I am going to let you answer this and I trust I won't need to use a truth potion. Now, did you attack Professor Snape? ::Dumbledore saw that Zander was about to explain everything rather fast so he said:: Just yes or no, that is all.  
  
  
Zander:: ::takes a short breath:: No.  
  
  
Dumbledore:: Yes, I do believe you if you were wondering. Now, do you mind if I ask what you saw, and did you see who did it?  
  
  
Zander:: Well, where should I begin.... Yes, well Professor Snape was angry with Zoey for saying she would go to the Halloween Ball with Ron. Ron got raving mad, a look of kill in his eyes, and he said he wanted to kill Snape for making Zoey feel so bad. Ron ran off, and I went after him so he wouldn't get hurt...when I got had gotten there, there was some person or thing that was creeping up behind Snape. It had red-hot-boiling, blood-shot eyes, and it looked crazy. It had raised something...I can't quite remember...I think it was a pan or a wooden stick.   
Then it knocked out Snape, who fell to the ground, and then it looked up and saw me. It hissed at me like a cat, and said in a crazed voice, "He is coming, and he will get what he wants!!" Then somehow I could suddenly see in the dark; it felt like I had night vision. I pulled out my wand, but then the thing or person had already left, leaving Snape's body behind. I ran towards Snape and I looked at him to see if he was hurt. But by then everyone had come over and I could not explain.   
  
  
Dumbledore:: Ahh, I see. That's very strange. Why the thing did not take Snape? Hmmm.  
  
Zander:: Headmaster? Can I ask you something?  
  
Dumbledore:: Yes, what is it?? :: He came out of his chain of thoughts::  
  
  
Zander:: What was that ... that thing that happen to me...with my eyes? Why could I see in the dark?  
  
  
Dumbledore:: Ahh, I was expecting you to ask me that! Yes, well, I do know the answer to the question, but I am not the one to tell you that.  
  
Zander:: Oh... And Headmaster?  
  
Dumbledore:: Yes?  
  
  
Zander:: Who wrote those words on the doors of the Great Hall? And what do they mean? I want what belongs to me!  
  
Dumbledore:: Well, it is who ever hit Snape on the head - I do have an idea of whom - and I believe it wants things that I have which could make him more powerful then all the magical things in the world put together.  
  
  
Zander:: And who do you think it is? What magical things?  
  
  
Dumbledore:: Oh, I am not allowed to speak of it. It is getting late now, Zander, and you should get your rest. I shall take you to your common room my self.  
  
:: Zander had stood up in answer. They both left together. They went through the hallways and down the stairs and up stairs, through twisting hallways, and then they ended up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady::  
  
  
Dumbledore:: This is where--:: Suddenly Dobby comes running up to Dumbledore, tripping over his feet a little bit as he ran.::  
  
  
Dobby:: Headmaster... Oh, Headmaster... Winky, she has vanished! Gone from sight! The ones in the kitchen are in --:: Dobby glanced over at Zander, gasped, and almost falls over:: It him! Headmaster, you let him in the school! Oh why, Headmaster:: he begins to cry he grabs the end of Dumbledore's robes and blows his nose on them:: Why headmaster? You know all about him.... you mustn't keep him here. The other house elves will get frightened. Oh please, Dumbledore, take him away! It is not safe for him...he must be taken away or--::But by then Dumbledore had raised his hand, and said::  
  
  
Dumbledore:: That will be enough Dobby. Join the rest of the House Elf's in their quarters, and see that you try to calm them down.  
  
  
Dobby:: Yes, Headmaster. :: He sniffs and then runs off, not even glancing back for a better look::  
  
  
Dumbledore:: This is where I leave you, Zander. I must go attend to the other Professors in the search. Good night, and pleasant dreams.  
  
  
Zander:: Good night....Headmaster :: Then Dumbledore turns, leaving Zander standing there alone in the darkness. Not a sound is heard but the fat lady's snoring. Zander turns and whispers the password into her ear and the door to the common room opens. He enters into a warm room with the fires burning brightly. He then whispers a good night back to the fat lady, and she shuts the door mumbling good night in her sleep.::  
  
::End of Part 4::  
Well Did you all like it sorry once again if it was too long!!   
  
Preview:: Secrets Part 5:: Hogsmeade Trip/ The writing on The WALLS  
They do a joke on Draco... and Zoey gets attacked!!  
  
Until Next time Pleasant DREAMS!!  



	5. Secrets:: Part 5 Hogsmeade Trip/ Writing...

Author Note:: THIS IS A RATED PG-13 for scary sceens!! So get   
your teddy bear. And it is a little longer!!   
Disclamer:: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Zander belongs to Zackery Yarborough   
and Zoey belongs to Zoey Jacobs.   
  
  
  
Secrets   
Part 5:: Hogsmeade Trip / Writing on the Walls   
  
Main Author:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editor:: Ana Daily   
Harry Potter etc. ideas:: J. K. Rowling   
  
:: That night it was hard for Zander to fall asleep. He kept thinking of what Dobby had said and what he meant by it. Why would it be in bad if he if he stayed here? When he finally fell asleep, he kept on having nightmares of what just had happened. Watching Snape get hit over the head, and those blood-shot eyes staring back at him. And in the background he could hear a faint, high sinister laughter ringing in his ears saying, "He is coming, and he will get what he wants!!" Those words echoed through his mind. Suddenly, Cally pounces onto Zander belly and he wakes. He can see the sun breaking through his four-poster curtains.::   
  
  
Zander: :: yawns:: Good morning, Cally.   
  
  
:: Cally gives a faint "meow" and hops off the bed. Zander grasps his glasses and puts them on.::   
  
:: He pulls the curtains of his bed open and looks around. Everyone is gone, and nobody woke him. He thought maybe they were all scared of him because of what they had seen happen to Snape. Zander grabs his clothes and gets dressed. He goes into the common room, and finds it empty. He leaves the common room and goes out to the Great Hall::   
  
:: When he enters the Great Hall people from every table start to whisper and point at him. He looks over at Zoey at the Slytherin table, and she looks more sad and gloomy then she had last night. Then, without any further thought, he quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Hermione.::   
  
  
Zander:: What's with her?   
  
Herm:: She just found out that Ron is gone.   
  
Harry:: Yeah, and stupid Draco is bugging her to go to the dance now. I bet ya that when Snape comes around he's going to make her go to the dance with him.   
  
Zander:: That jerk! Sometimes he even runs after my cat to give her a kiss, and for a week I gave him the lockjaw charm! :: Laughs:: Ahh, that was quite a week, and a great one at that! :: Laughs::   
  
  
:: Harry and Hermione giggle but then stop as Dumbledore rises from his seat and begins to speak::   
  
  
Dumbledore:: Well, your Potions teacher has been badly hurt, but he is all right and will return to teaching after the dance. On a lighter note, since many of you need to get supplies for Halloween. :: He looks towards Fred and Greoge and gives a short laugh:: Meaning costumes, makeup, and treats. And I think you students should get a break, so I am making today an unexpected Hogsmeade Trip!   
  
  
::Everyone begins talking again once Dumbledore has sat back down. The student's talk about what costumes they would get or what kind of candy treats. Fred and George are chatting about what kind of trick they are going to pull on Filch. Once they had finished breakfast and grabbed their money, they meet up with Zoey at the Hogwarts entrance. Zoey looks a little bit happier with now with a smile on her face.::   
  
  
Three of them say:: Hey Zoey....   
  
Zoey:: Hey guys... Do you know what costumes you are going to get?   
  
  
:: They nod their heads yes in reply::   
  
  
The three of them:: But were not telling.   
  
Zoey:: Oh you guys stink, your no fun!   
  
Three of them:: We know! :: They laugh::   
  
  
:: They started walking down, talking about the dance::   
  
  
Harry:: I hear that they are going to get this new hit witch Band from Ireland to play here.   
  
Zoey:: Oh cool! Man, if that stupid Draco asks me one more time --   
  
Zander and Zoey:: I'll give him the Lock-Jaw Charm!   
  
  
:: They both look at each other oddly and laugh::   
  
:: They enter first into the costume shop::   
  
  
Zander:: I'm not going to get one of these cheap customs. I am going to make my own. It's better that way and it will look how I want it to. Hmmmm.   
  
  
:: They all separate in the store and look down the aisles for there items for there costume. Zander grabs some black leather materal, grabs a bottle of red stuff, and grabs some more stuff. As he is doing this Zoey is grabbing this white costume that she hides so no one can see it, and then grabs a bottle of white dust. The rest of them grab their stuff and pay for it::   
  
  
Harry:: Zander and I will meet you two at the Three Broom Stick Club for a Butterbeer.   
  
Zoey:: Ok.   
  
  
:: Suddenly, Zander trips and falls to the ground::   
  
  
Zander:: Ouch! :: Looks around and sees what he tripped on, it was a shoe::   
  
Zoey:: Are you all right? :: She helps him up::   
  
Zander:: Yeah, I am fine, but what is this...?   
  
  
:: Picks up the shoe that it was ripped where the toes used to be. There is some kind of green slime on it. The shoe is red. It is...::   
  
  
Hermione:: That's Ron's!!   
  
:: Zoey gasps::   
:: They all glare at the shoe. The green slim drips off the end on to the ground and it bubbles when it hits the ground::   
  
Zander:: Hmmmmm...... I wonder..   
  
:: He Drops the shoe on to the ground and pulls a clear bottle of some sort out of his robes. He pours it on to the shoe and the shoe burst into flames::   
  
Zander:: Just as I thought the slim is pure evil...Hmmmm:: mumbles stuff to him self something about a virus and, good and evil. But the others weren't paying attention::   
  
Zoey:: Hey Hermione and I are going over to Zonkios we'll meet you guys around noon at the Three Broom Stick Club for a Butterbeer...   
  
::Zander zap of his chain of thought..::   
  
Zander:: All right bye then.   
  
:: Zander and Harry left towards Huneydukes, once Hermione and Zoey had disapear in the crowd. As they enter Zander thought they were in heaven. There was candy everywhere on the walls on the ground. There was candy that made ya float, that fizzed, pop, crackly, and even make you turn in to a bird. There was candy there for the short, for the tall ones, for goblins, vampires, witches and wizards.::   
:: After each had a gallon a bag of candy they paid and went to the Three Broom Stick Club to meet up with Zoey and Hermione::   
  
:: When they had entered they right away saw Hermione and Zoey giggling about something and sipping butter beer. ::   
  
:: As they sat down Zoey pulled out something from her Zonkios Bag::   
  
Zoey:: Hey I got Draco a Little something!   
:: She and Hermione giggled::   
  
Harry:: Why waste the money!   
  
Zoey:: you'll see hehehehe   
:: She pulls a silver watch with rubes, diamonds, and other jewels in crested on it, which made it shine bright. It also has a dial, which Zoey turns, and the watch flickers blue and then back to its original color. She then walked up to Draco he had a bunch of Slytherin boys around him. She taped him on the shoulder as he turn around he said::   
  
Draco:: Oh what the hel- oh hello Zoey..   
  
Zoey:: I'm sorry that I treated you like that I would love to go to the ball with you! Please take this gift to show how sorry I'm   
:: She hands him the watch. Draco then pulled it from her hands and puts it on::   
  
Draco:: I forgive you ...and make sure that you are at my dorm on time.. On time.... what the!?!   
:: Suddenly the watch zaps to blue and it clamps down on Draco's wrist tight. Draco try's to pull it off but he can't. His hand begins to turn blue. Then it starts to rise up in to his arm. It was like a virus taking over his body. When the blue finish covering his whole body, two horns burst through Draco's fore head. He screams with pain as his nose begins to grow and his teeth as well. And last to finish him off his eyes turn red. He was now a full-grown ugly, smelly monster. Then the watch turn normal and brakes off his fat wrist and hits the floor and shatters in to fragments.   
  
Zoey:: Oh... it looks like you will be need sometime to yourself to reflect the blue with in you hahaha..So forget about going with me to the dance.   
:: She then snap her fingers and her bags floated behind her as she left::   
  
Draco:: GRRRRRRR COME BACK HERE NO GIRL HAS EVER DUMBED ME!!! GRRR   
  
Zander:: No, girl has ever even gone out with you Haha!!   
  
:: The three of them follow Zoey out on to the street::   
  
Harry:: What did it do to him he didn't look any thing different the only thing different was the smell.   
:: They all laugh::   
Zoey:: Well we better be off it looks like it may rain   
:: As she said that thunder hit and baseball size raindrops began to fall. They ran as fast as they could, and then entering the oak doors finally soaking wet in to a nice warm castle. They ran up the stairs until the reach the fat lady::   
  
Hermione:: I am going to walk with Zoey to the Slytherin common room.   
  
:: Zoey and Hermione then disapear down a dark hallway. As they walk they notice bit of small puddles of blood on the ground. And there was a strong sench of dead body smell. They begin to get worry.. More and more blood appears and as they begin to walk faster and faster words begin to appear on the walls in writing saying. I'AM COMING I'AM COMING. And then they reach the Slytherin House Entrance and on the entrance in big bloody letters   
WELCOME HOME ZOEY!! ::   
  
Scary voice:: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
:: Lighting hits::   
Zoey and Hermione:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Zoey:: Oh NO oh No I forgot my wand in the Three Broom Stick Club.... he's going to kill me.... he's going to kill us...   
  
Hermione:: Clam down here take my wand   
:: She jams it in to Zoey's hand::   
  
Hermione:: If anything try's to get you when I go get help yell OPELLO!!   
:: Hermione then Dashed off in to the darkness down a hallway::   
  
:: Now Zoey was left alone with only Hermione's wand as company. Suddenly in the darkness a head two red eyes appeared coming closer::   
  
:: Then a snake like voice in her head said:: KILL KILL must KILL....I am coming!! And I have come for what is mineeee...   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room....   
  
:: Hermione burst through in to the common room almost out of breath. Harry was on the floor he looked like he was almost knocked out. There was no else in the common room.::   
  
Hermione:: Oh my gosh!!....   
  
Hermione:: Must find help...   
  
:: She ran out of the common room and out of site::   
  
:: The eyes got closer and she could here breathing. The voice keeps saying the same thing over and over again::   
  
Zoey:: Stop where you are!!   
:: A hand appears reaching out for her. Then Not a moment to sooner Zoey said::   
Zoey:: OPEELLO!!!!!!!!!   
:: A burst of purple light came out of Hermione's wand and the thing flew across and hit the wall and fell down. And Zoey was push back words hitting the other wall....   
:: End of Part 5::   
Yes this one was a bit longer, But part 6-8 are shorter ones. Please Review!!   
Preview for Part 6 the Nightmare:: I think the name speaks for it's self!!


	6. Secrets:: Part 6 The Nightmare!!

Warning:: This is rated R there are scenes of blood and very scary parts. So if your pregnant or you have heart problems, do not read this! If you are not brave enough to read it I suggest you get you teddy bear enjoy!!   
  
Secrets   
Part 6:: The Nightmare   
Main author:: Zackery Yarborough   
supporting author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editor:: Ana Daily and Sam   
Ideas of Harry Potter etc. :: J.K. Rowling   
  
:: Zoey then wakes from being knocked out from the blast. She is alone in the cold, damp, and dark hallway of the dungeon, with only the wind as her company. She stands up still a little dizzy, and feels her fore head, there is a small cut across her forehead. It's only bleeding a little. She walks over to the area where she blasted her attacker. She couldn't see anything not even her own hands.::   
  
::: Then Suddenly the torches around her relight themselves and the light flows through the hallway. And on the floor lay the burned body covered with blisters. Its Skin was peeling from the burns. The owner of this body was Zander. She bends down to feel for a pulse she feels, he's dead!!::   
  
Zoey:: Oh no what have I done! :: Tears began to roll down her cheeks::   
  
:: She then looks up and a new message in fresh bright blood saying   
"Lord Voldermort   
shall rise tomorrow Night!!"::   
  
:: Then a loud cackling evil laugh came from the body on the floor next to her.. She looked down and Zander's eyes were blood shot red. He was laughing, and then suddenly his dead hand grabs her arm so she would not move::   
  
Zander:: He will return tomorrow night; he will be more powerful then ever before, hahahahahaha!!   
  
Zoey:: Ahhhhhhhhh   
  
:: She then jerks awake, she is in her bed, safe from harm, with the curtains close around her on her four-poster bed. Sweat rolled down her face.::   
  
Zoey:: Oh thank god it was only a Nightmare.....   
  
:: Then a long knife cuts the curtains off and they fall to the ground, Zander dead with his blood shot eyes staring in to her soul, his eyes stain her heart like it was being stabbed. She gasped, but couldn't breathe or even scream. The knife was held tightly in his bluster, bleeding hand. He then said with a cold evil tone of a voice.::   
  
Zander:: OR WAS IT NOT A NIGHTMARE!!   
  
:: Then her heart kicked in and she could breath again. Zander threw the knife straight at her head::   
  
Zoey:: Ahhhhhhhhh   
  
:: The knife broke the skill as it began to go throw, she first felt her blood and heart go cold, and then her other body parts began to shut down. She could hear Zander laugh as blood began to flow out of the crack in her head. And then she closed eyes; the last thing she saw was Zander's dark red eyes staring at her.::   
  
:: End of part 6::   
Well that was scary ... I wonder what will happen next, This is my favorite Part.   
  
Preview of Part 7:: The awking...   
Well, I can't tell you anything about this one sorry


	7. Secrets :: Part 7 The Awakening

Author Note:: Please review, also... it is rated PG not as scary as the one before... But mosty all talking a little action here and their... Enjoy   
Discleamer will appear at the end of all the chapters!!   
Secrets   
Part:: 7 The Awakening   
Main Author: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editor:: Ana Daily and Sam ((Hawk))   
Ideas of Harry Potter and etc.:: J.K. Rowling   
  
  
:: When Zoey spirit thought of no home she then heard a voice...it was her killer Zander. The Evil slime ball that had killed her and let her body lay there just rotting. She then notice.... that his voice was nice, no evil, none of the sort. ::   
  
Zander:: Zoey wake up.... wake up Zoey... Wake up Zoey...   
  
:: He continues, until finally she is shaken awake. She then sits up right in the bed in the hospital wing, she feels her forehead there was no scare just a bump, on the back of her head from the blast. She opens her eyes, she sees Harry on her left, Hermione next to Harry with a newspaper, and Zander on her right side....with a sign of worry on his face.::   
Zander:: You all right?   
:: Then by seeing Zander she scream she grab for her wand but couldn't find it::   
  
Zoey:: He's going to kill us...run Hermione, run Harry...before its to late!! Were did I put that darn wand! :: She then sees one on Harry's pocket and grabs it and points it straight at Zander::   
  
Zoey:: You back away or I'll blow you up!! :: She then says in parselmouth, not even knowing it.... a charm only dark wizards know (or evil witches). Two Runespoor, a three-headed serpent, jumps out of Harry's wand and makes a tight grip around Zander. The right heads with its very venomous fangs waiting for Zoey to give the command for them to sink their fangs into his light pale skin. And to Kill Zander::   
:: Harry and Hermione gasp::   
  
Hermione:: ZOEY!!   
  
Zoey:: Wow I didn't know I could do that...it just came over me....   
  
Hermione:: Do you know what those things are...   
  
Zoey:: Well, no..   
  
Hermione:: The Runespoor is an African serpent, there used by Parselmouths... what!:: Zoey and Harry looked at her:: What you would know what there are if you read "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them" by Newt Scamander.... when Hagrid made us read it for Homework. OH NEVERMIND!   
  
Harry:: Any way Listen Zoey.... He didn't try to kill you that was some one else.... well actually, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge!   
:: Zoey fell to the floor laughing::   
  
Zoey:: Hahahahaha.... You must be joking right.... The Minster of Magic wanted to Kill me!...Hahahahaha... Oh you're too funny...   
  
Hermione:: Its true.... it says it in the paper...and if you can't believe the paper listen to Zander...he should still be under the truth potion.   
:: Harry then says something in Parselmouth. The two Runespoor bite each other's heads off...and then turn to dust::   
  
Harry:: See Hermione...I did read it.... I know that they usually attack one another...when they get annoy by their other heads. It's a rather stupid beast... Because I told them to kill each other.   
:: Hermione rolls her eyes::   
  
Zander:: Will you just listen...   
:: Zander gives her...his wand. She looks down at it::   
  
Zoey:: Ok I'll listen.....   
  
Zander:: Ok.... well, when you and Hermione walked away down towards the Slytherin Common room. Once Harry had walked in to the Gryffindor common room...I was just about to walk in when I heard hiss and footstep moving. When I turned around it was Cornelius Fudge, with red blood-shoot eyes, and his skin looked all slimy and scaly. And he had green slime...like the slime we found on Ron's shoe, coming out of his mouth. He keep hissing kill kill...must kill for my dark lord.   
I then acted quickly... I grabbed a candlestick holder nearby and hit him on the head he was knocked out. I had to knock him out so that he would not follow me. I mean we all know Harry he has to go save the day in all. And with one of the dark lord's death eaters out and about...he would rather kill Harry if he saw him then Zoey.   
  
Zoey::: Why would Fudge be a Death Eater?...he put all those other death eaters away....   
  
Harry:: Well Last year Fudge was being very rude...about what Dumbledore was doing... Dumbledore wanted him to make sure the Dementors get out of Azkaban and send a treaty to the Giants, so that they don't return to Voldermort. Well Fudge of coarse thought it was stupid, because if he did do it would make the odds for the dark side weaker, and his dark lord would be furious at him.   
He was already mad at him because he did not return last year, when his dark lord called upon him. And that he put many of the death eaters away. We thought he was on are side but he was weak and...   
  
Zander:: And so he returned to his dark Lord, Voldermort. He would have done anything to get the respect back from Voldermort. Even kill some one.   
So then I followed him...I was just about to knock him out with one of the Unforgivable Curses. When Hermione misunderstood, came up behind me...and nock me out with the very same candlestick that I hit Harry with. :: He rubbed the back of his head were the bump from the hit was:: And you knocked out Fudge himself. The only thing that we found of him was his skin...just his outer skin all in tacked...almost like something sucked his insides out:: all of them shivered of the thought of how that feel.::   
:: Hermione then pulled out the newspaper that she was holding on to::   
Hermione:: The article on the first page basically says...that.... Fudge was killed and that..The new minister of magic is Lucius Malfoy! He says he will bring new order to the Ministry of Magic...and will fix the mistakes of what Cornelius Fudge had made.... as well as the ones at Hogwarts. :: She flips to page 5:: It says here also that the Headmaster of Durmstang, Karkaroff, has gone missing..... Rumor has it that he killed himself...   
:: Zoey's jaw drops::   
Zoey: Sweet Mother May I....   
:: Before Zoey could continue, Dumbledore had appeared at the doorway. He walks in and pulls a purple bottle from his bag::   
Dumbledore:: It looks like you guys have been busy talking...do you mind letting Zoey get her rest.... or Madam Promfrey will have a fit with me.... here Zoey, this should give you a good dream less sleep.:: hands her the purple bottle::   
  
:: Zoey takes three sips of the potion::   
Dumbledore:: Now lets leave her....:: the all leave her...and Zander whispers before he leaves.... Good night...and the door shuts.. She soon falls asleep::   
  
:: The end of part 7::   
Well I hope you all enjoy that... this was a big thinking one. Please review!! I love to hear what my readers think!   
  
Next one will be called Part 8 The Halloween Ball/ Voldermort Returns!!


	8. Secrets:: Part 8 The Halloween Ball/ Vol...

Rated G not that scary!! Enjoy and Please Review THANKS!!   
Secrets   
Part:: 8 The Halloween Ball/Voldermort Returns!!   
  
Main Author:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editors:: Ana Daily and Sam ((Hawk))   
Ideas for Harry Potter and etc. :: J. K. Rowling   
  
:: The next day, Zoey slept all day and missed all of her classes. Around lunchtime she awoke to a room full of Halloween treats from her friends.   
She had had no nightmare at all last night. When she had finished getting dressed in her Slytherin robes, she left for lunch in the Great Hall. When she entered, she felt a joyous feeling all over her body. There was the smell of pumpkin juice and pastries in the air, bright colored orange and black streamers hanging across the room, and candies charmed to glow a bright orange color. Real fruit bats flew above everyone's head. And of course, on every table and corner, there were huge Jack-o'-lanterns, all sporting unique grins.   
A small little group of First Years ran around the room with their scary masks, practicing for tonight's ball. One of the little First Years ran into Zoey. She was a tiny redheaded Hufflepuff girl. When she bumped into Zoey the First Year fell backwards and landed on the floor. Zoey put her hand out to help the little girl. ::   
  
Hufflepuff Girl:: Oh I'm so sorry   
:: She takes off her goblin mask and looks up at Zoey. Her face quickly went from joy and laughter to scared and grim. ::   
  
Hufflepuff Girl:: Oh my gosh!! You're one of them! Oh please don't hurt me!   
  
Zoey:: Why would I want to hurt you? :: She still has her hand out to help the little girl up::   
  
Hufflepuff Girl:: You're the Dark--   
:: But the girl couldn't finish because lunch had just ended and her friend was pulling her towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. ::   
  
:: Zoey forgot about the girl; she had other problems to deal with ... like how she was supposed to finish getting her costume ready for the ball in only three hours. ::   
:: Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Boys' dorms Zander was finishing his costume in a rush. Well, not him really, his wand was doing most of the work. He had charmed a needle and black thread to sew his costume together and had a caldron bubbling with some kind of potion. He also had zapped a broom to sweep up the around his bed. As all this commotion was going on Zander simply leans back in his desk chair reading "Qudditch Through the Ages".::   
  
Zander:: yawns:: This is so much work! :: Laughs and turns the page::   
  
:: The three hours melt away and now Zander, Hermione, and Harry are dressed and ready to go to the Ball. They wait outside their Common Room for Zoey to meet up with them. Hermione is wearing a long purple dress, which looks like it is from the 12th century Merlin times. She has half of her hair up in a bun and half down. Harry is dressed in a forest green cape, which has a hood that lies on top of his head, and the cape covers his whole body and touches the floor. Under his cape he is wearing a long black robe. Zander is wearing, a trench coat and near the bottom ends of it, and it has flames, which were magically made to move. Under it he has a tight black long sleeve shirt and black pants. His hair spiked up and has a golden shine to it.::   
  
:: Hermione looks at her watch::   
  
Hermione:: Zoey had better hurry up or were going to miss the whole dance! :: Hermione begins twirling a lock of hair with her finger::   
  
:: From the shadows Zoey emerges and walks up to them, practically floating. She is wearing a white Victorian dress that sparkled in the light. She had her hair curled, and what looked like white fairly powder sprinkled over it. She looks just like an angel.::   
  
:: Harry and Zander's jaws drop, and Hermione rolled her eyes at them::   
  
  
Harry:: Wow. You...you look like ... like ...   
  
Zander:: An angel!   
  
Hermione:: Oh brother! Boys! :: She rolls her eyes again::   
  
Zoey:: What are you guys standing there for? We're going to be late!!   
:: Zoey and Hermione pull the two away towards the Great hall::   
  
:: As they are walking down the hallway Zoey, Zander, and Harry begins to hear something,. It was voices, all Hermione could hear was nothing::   
  
Zander:: Can you hear that?   
  
Hermione:: Hear what?   
  
Harry:: I can hear it too...   
  
Zoey:: So can I.   
  
Hermione:: Well I don't hear anything! I don't know what you guys are talking about ... all I hear is the music from the Great Hall. Let's hurry up I want--   
  
Zoey, Harry, and Zander:: Shhhhh.... :: they listen some more::   
  
:: They are now standing in front of the Great Hall doors. Hermione is about to open one of the doors::   
  
Zander:: Hermione, NO!   
:: She then opened the Doors the room was dark there were no candies lit, it was pitch black!::   
  
Hermione:: What the!!   
:: Then two ropes came from the darkness and wrapped around Harry and Hermione and pulled them in as they screamed.::   
  
Zander and Zoey:: Hermione ...Harry!!!!   
:: They quickly run into the darkness to go save Hermione and Harry, then the Great Hall doors close and lock::   
  
:: The End for NOW::   
I hope you all liked this one!! Please Review... And I should have up Part 9 THE TRUTH up soon!! Until Next time Pleasant Dreams!!


	9. Secrets:: Part 9 THE TRUTH!!

Rated PG!! ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE!!   
Secrets::   
Part:: 9 THE TRUTH   
Main Author:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editors:: Ana Daily and Sam (( Hawkel))   
Ideas of Harry Potter and etc.:: J. K. Rowling   
  
  
:: Zoey and Zander are left in the darkness. They can only hear the mumbling noises of Hermione and Harry::   
  
Zander:: Hermione where are you...?   
  
:: Zander's eyes change from human to snake like once again, just like on the Night of Snape's Attack. They begin to glow red...he looks around the room::   
  
Zander:: He's Here.   
  
Zoey:: Who?   
  
:: Suddenly the lights relit themselves giving off a green glow. Now the Halloween decorations have been changed. The streamers are now a green and silver color. The Jack o' Lanterns look rotten and Evil. Slytherin banners hang from every direction you look at. And last, instead of bats, there are snakes of all kinds slithering about on the floor:   
  
:: Zander and Zoey look around. Everyone from the school was there, somehow frozen in time. Each face had a different sign of horror in it...all looking towards the doors. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors, had their wands pointing at the door.::   
  
Zoey:: Someone has put a freeze charm on them.... but who? No student could be that powerful....   
  
Zander:: And who put all this Slytherin stuff up?!   
  
Voice:: I believe I can answer that!!   
  
:: A familiar voice spoke behind them near the door::   
  
:: Zander and Zoey turned around slowly::   
  
  
:: And standing in the doorway was Ron Weasley, or was it? It looked like a virus had taken over his body, like there was no more human left in him.::   
  
:: His Hair was spiked and looked wild. His eyes were red, bloodshot and looked just like snakes. He had two snakelike slits, which looked like he breathed through them. His skin was a pale green, and had a scaly texture. He was wearing an old green robe, which was sporting a Slytherin House symbol. Under those robes he wore a black shirt and brown pants that had holes where the knees were. His nails on his hand and toes were sharp, long nails that look as if they could cut a diamond. On his left foot he had his only one red shoe on, with the front ripped out. And it seem like he had not washed in a long time, because he had the odor of a dead person.:   
  
Evil Ron:: Welcome home! :: A little snake tough came out, though his fangs when he finished his sentence::   
  
Evil Ron:: You like what I have done with the place ... thought it needed a Slytherin touch! :: He gave them a crazy grin::   
  
Zoey:: Ron what happen to you....   
  
Evil Ron:: Well.... I am not really....Ron...I am....Voldermort.. But we should get on with what I am here for...WORMTAIL!!! :: Wormtail comes running in::   
  
Wormtail:: Yes my Dark Lord, how may I Survive you...   
  
Voldermort:: Get me that backstabber, Snape. And Harry Potter and the Girl.... It's time to finish what I started!!   
  
Wormtail:: Oh yes my great Dark Lord !!   
  
:: Once he leaves, Voldermort raises his hand and then says in Parselmouth::   
  
Voldermort:: Come my Death Eaters come to me.... show yourselves...and see my Children...   
  
:: Zander thought:: Children? Where.   
  
::: The snakes that were slithering on the floor formed a circle around Zoey, Zander, and Voldermort. And with in a flash the Snakes formed in to many Death Eaters with all there robes and Masks.:   
  
:: Wormtail came back pulling the bodies of Snape, Harry, and Hermione. And put them with in the circle of Death eaters. Snape was knocked out cold, Harry and Hermione struggling in their ropes::   
  
Voldermort:: Now children:: Zoey interrupted::   
  
Zoey:: What are you talking about!... Children??.....   
  
Zander:: He's talking about us Zoe. I knew it....I tried not to believe it..But its true....he created us. I only found that out recently, with the words on the wall, my dreams, your nightmares, Snape's attacking, and the strange voices. They all connect with him.   
  
:: Zander gave Voldermort a cold glare::   
  
Voldermort:: Very good Zander...very good...You will be the greatest...both of you. Now it's time for you two...to know the truth!   
It was 15 years ago; I was the most powerful wizard in the entire world. No one could stop me not even the Ministry Of Magic. I had muggles, wizards, and witches bowing down to me. I was in charge. But Dumbledore kept throwing spies at me, and they were slowing me down. However, I was able to kill them all! Then he sent one of his best, James Potter, he was able to destroy half of what I had started. I found out were he was hiding by one of the Potter's Best Friends... Wormtail. I went to the house and made him beg--   
  
:: Harry was able to remove his robes from his mouth and he yelled out at Voldermort. Not even worried that Voldermort could kill him, or any of the Death Eaters.::   
  
Harry:: THAT IS NOT TRUE! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER BEG FOR YOU--   
  
Voldermort:: SHUT THAT BOY UP.....   
  
Zander:: I'll do it father....:: Zander pulls out a bottle of red powder and zapped a goblet of water, which floated in the air. He pours in the powder and the goblet begins to let out bubbles and red smoke.::   
  
Zander:: UNTIE HIS HAND WORMTAIL! NOW!   
  
:: He does so and Zander shoves the goblet in to Harry's free hand. Zander pulls out his wand and points it at him::   
  
Zander:: DRINK IT NOW.... or I'LL BLOODY BLOW YOU UP RIGHT HERE!! Believe me I will......   
  
:: Harry Drinks the potion slowly and once he finishes it he drops the goblet on to the floor::   
  
Harry says with little life and energy left:: Poison!!...::He glares at Zander, falls to the floor...and he closes his eyes.::   
  
:: The entire Death Eaters clap and Voldermort's face showed proud of Zander. Zander looks down at Harry and pockets the potion::   
  
Zander:: It's the worst poison in the world :: smiles with an evil grin::   
  
Voldermort:: Ahh... I see that the Malfoys have taught you well in the work of poisons. Good job Lucius:: He looks over at a Death eater to Zander's left::   
  
Death Eater:: Thank you Dark Lord...   
  
Voldermort:: Now where was I? Oh yes.... anyway I told James Potter...to either join or die...and he said he rather die...so I killed him...and when I got to Lily.... she knew she would die too. I was so weak in after doing those two hard spells. I wasn't able to go on...something told me I must make two children, ones that will carry out my dark ways, and they will rule the world once, just like me! So the power that was left and me and the human soul, flesh, bone, and blood, I created you two. And that Flash of green light Harry sees in his dreams at night was I creating you two! And so you were born, On Oct. 31 1985 on Halloween. I sent two eagle owls to carry you both, through a cold rainy night to of my best Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.   
When I had heard that both of them had joined back with the good side, I knew I must come back. I tried all kinds ways to come back to my powerful self. And finally last year I was able to...But then that stupid little boy Harry Potter got in the way again ... stealing my chance again to join you two again. My body was worn out and I was not able to stay in it, I needed a body to hold me.   
So just before school had started this year I called upon Winky. She was glad to help...I told her that I could bring back her dead masters, if I could take over her body and use it to kill Snape. Haha, the dumb House elf..She actually thought I could bring back the dead! Ha! So two nights ago I saw Snape walking out of his office. It was a perfect time to kill him. But then Ron Weasley came running up to him yelling all sorts of things! And so I saw a two for one deal...I kill Snape and Ron! Snape brought Ron into his office, and left him there. As Snape walked away I knocked Ron over the head with a pan, and threw him in a bag, which I floated behind be. I was going to do the same thing to Snape...when I heard you coming...I ran because I knew..The teachers and students would be behind you.   
So I waited in the shadows..And tried to give you messages. So you understand. Then one day I went to one of my old Death Eaters, Cornelius Fudge! He Begged forgiveness, I killed him and took over his body and went to Hogwarts to get both of you. But Zoey did not know it was I..And she shot me....I was able to escape leaving only Fudge's skin behind.   
And then tonight...I decided to come in Ron's Body. It is hard to control him.... he is still alive and fighting inside me!   
  
::Zoey then interrupted him::   
  
Zoey:: you said something about giving us powers...   
  
:: Voldermort laughed::   
Voldermort :: Ah just like me, Hungry for power!! I gave you the power to speak Parselmouth. And also able to speak to other animals. You can also control the weather. Zander can also Speak Parselmouth and can see heat in the dark by changing his eyes in to snake eyes. He can also handle Fire; as well he should be able to control water and lighting.   
Plus you have many more power coming along. You just haven't discovered them yet!! Harry got some of my wonderful traits too. Like the ability to speak Parselmouth, and soon-- well..he's dead so I won't have to worry about it now.   
  
:: Takes a deep breath::   
  
Zoey:: Father, what are we going to do with the Mud-Blood and Snape....   
  
Voldermort:: Kill them, of course   
  
::Then a Death Eater that was to the right of Zoey said:: NOT IN MY SCHOOL!!   
  
:: The Death Eater pulled off his robes. It was Albus Dumbledore Pointing his wand straight at Voldermort. Then five other death eaters pulled off their robes and they were.. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Sprout, Snape and Argus Filch. All pointing wands towards Voldermort and the rest of the Death Eaters::   
  
Dumbledore:: You're NOT the only one who can Play a Tricks...   
  
Voldermort:: But Snape is right there..   
  
Snape:: look again...:: points his wand at what was Snape lying next two Harry and Hermione. It was a Dobby awaking from a Sleep!!::   
  
Voldermort:: But...you were all frozen up there...How...!!   
  
McGonagall::It something you should look up its called the Polyjuice Potion!! Geeze and you Dark Lords think you know everything...   
  
:: Voldermort hiss to his death Eaters to help they didn't move. Professors Lupin and Sprout sent robes out of their wands, which tie tight around each of the death eaters.::   
  
Dumbledore:: It looks like you don't have your Death Eaters to save you now!!   
  
Voldermort:: Ahh...you're very smart Dumbldore but did you expect me to do this:: He Dissolves into a puff a sliver mist and goes through the keyhole and he escapes.::   
  
:: Professors Lupin, Sprout and with the help of McGonagall, pull the Death Eaters out to the hallway to the Dudgeons::   
  
:: Filch unties Hermione and the body of Harry, and leaves to help the Professors with the Death eaters.::   
  
:: Suddenly a Yawn came from Harry::   
  
Harry:: DID we kill him!!   
  
Zoey:: I thought you killed him with that poison...   
  
Zander:: It's troll dust...also the same stuff that they put in the Potion in the Hospital Wing to make us go to sleep. Hey I said It's was the Worse Poison not the best! :: Laughs::   
  
Dumbledore:: So did that answer all of your questions Zander...?   
  
Zander:: um, I think so...yes   
  
Dumbldore:: Maybe you guys should go get some rest. I'll deal with the confused students.... It's my job to do that.   
  
:: Zoey and Zander help Harry and Hermione up. They begin to leave through the doors. But Zoey stops and turns to Dumbldore.::   
  
Dumbledore:: Yes, Zoey he should be all right and No I do not know when he will be back.:: Somehow Dumbledore knew that Zoey was going to ask about Ron::   
  
:: Then Zander turned around about to ask. But of course Dumbldore knew::   
  
Dumbledore:: No, I do not think you are evil. Like I said to a Confused Minister Of Magic last year, I do not place on so called purity of Blood, Because what matters is Not what you are Born but What you Grow to be! Good Night to you Zander and the rest...   
  
:: They walk out of the Great Hall and the doors behind them lock again. They Sigh and all say:: Good Night Dumbledore....   
  
:: The End Of Part 9::   
SOOOOO Now the truth is out!! I hope you all enjoy it!! Please Review   
Part 10 The New Beginning... will be up soon!!


	10. Secrets:: Part 10 The New Begining!

Rated G And Please Review!!   
Secrets   
Part:: 10 The New Beginning   
Main Author:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs   
Editors:: Ana Daily and Sam (( Hawkel))   
Ideas of Harry Potter and etc.:: J. K. Rowling   
  
  
:: That night as Zander sat thinking in his bed looking up at the roof. Many things crossed his mind. Such things as, Could I be Evil.. Is that true what Dumbledore had said..it matters what you grow to be not what you are born as? However it was getting late... and he need a good night's rest since he haven't had one in a long time. He poured the rest of the Troll dust in to a goblet of water, waited for it to bubble and smoke, and then said before drinking::   
  
Zander:: Bottoms up!!   
  
:: And drank the whole potion. Once he placed his glasses on to the little bed side table next to him and pulled his covers over him, he had then fallen asleep.::   
  
:: In the morning he woke up feeling fresh and everything that had happened was forgotten. Once he had gotten dressed, he left to go meet up with Hermione and Harry down in the Gryffindor Common room. When he had gotten down they too were dressed and playing Exploding Snaps.::   
  
Zander:: Man I am hungry, anyone up for some breakfast...?   
  
:: Hermione and Harry looked up at Zander::   
  
Harry:: you know you never told me last night if we killed him..   
  
Zander:: Oh brother.... Harry, no we didn't, he got away...:: rolls his eyes:: Now can we go get breakfast....?   
  
Harry:: Ok just this once...:: laughs::   
  
Harry:: YES I know your going to say "Oh BROTHER!!"   
  
:: They all Laugh::   
  
:: When they got out of the common room and standing outside waiting for Zoey.::   
  
Hermione:: Where is She?! This better not be a thing she's starting..Being late and all. We told her to be here at 8 o'clock on the dot.   
  
Harry:: Honestly Hermione...I don't see a dot anywhere...so no wonder she's always late...::laughs:   
  
:: Hermione gives him a glare, like almost saying you better stop laughing or I'll punch ya right in the kisser::   
  
Zander:: Maybe she decided to go early...lets just go.... I'll race you...   
  
Harry:: Oh you can't beat me!   
  
Zander:: Ya right...ready, set,....:: He begins to run:   
  
Harry:: Hey you forgot to say go...you're just like your father...always wanting to win...:: laughs and runs after him::   
  
Hermione:: Can't we just walk for once....:: and runs behind the two of them::.   
  
:: They are halfway there when suddenly they all slip together and fall to the floor. They slipped in the same slime, which was on Ron's shoe.::   
  
Hermione:: ehhhhhh yuck..just great...--   
  
:: In the dark hallway entrance next to them, a pair of red snakelike eyes appear::   
:: Only Harry and Zander see it because Hermione is looking at the slime::   
  
Harry and Zander:: Um Um...Hermione...I don't think you should worry about the slime right now LOOK!!..   
  
:: Hermione looks up is shock. Then a voice from the same place where the eyes were coming toward them spoke...it had a snakelike voice when it spoke::   
Voice:: Just to tell you.... I'LL BE BACK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
The three of them:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
:: THE END OF SECRETS!!::   
  
I hope you loved the Story Secrets PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!   
  
PEVIEW of Up Coming story THE GIFTED ONES!!   
Now Zander and Zoey know finally their past. They now can live their lives, now knowing who their father is! But their resting ends once Zoey finds out that Voldermort has sent someone to assainate Harry and finish what his own children couldn't do! Then Chaos began, Zander and Zoey must keep Harry Potter safe, from any danger that threatens him! A New kid arrives at Hogwarts, she is from Ireland. Could this child been sent by Voldermort, to stop the Gifted Ones and Kill the Gryffindor heir! Or could it be a teacher or one of Harry's own friends! Betray, lies, strange Scars and a whole lot of action in the new story... The Gifted Ones! Coming SOON!!


	11. Secrets Disclamier and Ect.

Disclaimer and Etc.   
  
  
Main Author:: Zackery A. Yarborough.   
Supporting Author:: Zoey Jacobs.   
Editors:: Ana Daily and Sam ((Hawkel)).   
Zander created by:: Zackery A. Yarborough.   
Zoey created by:: Zoey Jacobs.   
Pictures by:: Zackery A. Yarborough   
Publishing by:: Whetstone Way Publishing/ Fanfiction.net   
  
  
  
J. K. Rowling did NOT approve this. All rights reserved. All People, places, etc. From the Harry Potter Books belong to J.K. Rowling, the WB, and her many publishing companies. All rights belong to her. I only do this for fun!! I do not get pay to do it! Publishing done by Whetstone Way Publishing


End file.
